


Sweet Little Lies

by Emriel



Series: Taken [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Freeform, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Rape, Panic Attacks, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emriel/pseuds/Emriel
Summary: Harry wasn't as strong as he wanted everyone to believe. Tom Riddle enjoys picking apart the dents on his armor, showing him sweet little lies.





	Sweet Little Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something I wrote last year and haven't thought of posting.

He supposed he shouldn’t be panicking like this. Sometimes the smallest things could set him off and when he recognized this, he would just stay away from everyone.

It was safer that way. Nobody would get hurt. It would do no good for him or anyone to see he also had weak spots.

Harry told no one of his little episodes. And with the dark lord after his head, he did not know who to trust. He thought secrets like this should be kept to himself.

He told no one he had nightmares of Professor Quirrell. In his dreams, the dark lord would appear - asking him why he had to kill his own professor. He was already a murderer.

His relatives were right. Freaks were meant to be kept away from normal people.

He feared.

He slept.

* * *

He sometimes thought of the chamber. Lately he couldn’t get it out of his mind.

Someone almost died because of him… it was probably his fault.

But she was rescued… though Harry knew that even if he did rescue her, she was damaged. He failed Ron. He failed her. Ginny would never be the same again.

He was too afraid to talk to her about him, a part of him too horrified to listen to what she had to say. He kept her far away despite knowing she wanted to talk, or be close to him.

Harry felt guilty, thinking that he should have done more but she was pretending to be okay like he was.

So it was okay.

Everything was okay.

* * *

But now he was alone, just staring at the starry sky, crying himself hoarse. He shouted several expletives he normally wouldn’t say just to make himself feel better.

Letting it all out felt good. But it didn’t cure the emptiness he felt.

He felt like there should be an easier way in dealing with his pent up feelings.

So he curled into a ball and wished for the stars to fall, for the ground to eat him up, for his fears to disappear and for him to be _normal._

“ _I never… asked for this._ ”

* * *

On his third year, there was a murderer out for him. He put on a show, a show that he was desperate to find the murderer of his parents so he can exact his own sense of justice. He was angry, and the anger made him careless.

One thing led to another and Harry thought when he was getting a hang of things – getting a hang of his life, the true traitor kidnapped him. It was just when he found out the truth about his godfather. 

* * *

He woke up in an old dusty room, bound and kept alive only for one specific purpose.

The dark lord’s followers told him he was going to be the sacrifice.

Harry tried so hard to scream, to call out for his magic, to call out for help but he remained bound, and helpless. They fed him scraps, and potions that ensured his body would remain healthy.

On the day of the ritual, the anniversary of his parent’s deaths, a disgusting baby was shown to him, who drank his blood and the next the monster was forcing itself in his body. He tried to fight it… tried to fight but it was too strong.

It was beyond suffocating to be possessed by the dark lord. It was like he was moving against constant sludge and like something muddy tried to enter his body and stay there. IT was disgusting… it was dirty.

Every moment of lucidity was exhausting.

But the voice said… it was easier to sleep.

* * *

What followed was a rape of his mind.

Every single memory was scrutinized in the eyes of another.

The voice questioned him about things that the light did.

“ _Your mother fought for what she said was good but she doomed you to a life of suffering. Don’t you think you should’ve died that night, little one? Then you wouldn’t have to experience this much pain?_ ”

* * *

Harry tried to explain his side to the monster in his head.

“ _They died because they loved me. They didn’t want you to win. They wanted to protect me… they fought for peace…”_

Harry believed the words he said were true and correct.

* * *

_“Why would Dumbledore leave you in the hands of your filthy relatives. They starved you, they beat you, they said they clothed and fed you but you lived underneath the stairs in a measly cupboard crawling with spiders. They treated you like a house elf. No, worse. They hated you. Is this how the light should treat their savior?_ ”

Harry’s lips trembled.

* * *

“ _Dumbledore said he wanted to protect you. But what has the old man ever did except bring you to harm? He left the philosopher stone so you, a first year, could find it. What if someone died that day, what if luck wasn’t on your side? Imagine if your precious Ron and Hermione died.”_

Harry felt cold arms wrap around him, telling him to sleep… and rest. Just sleep deeply and he wouldn’t have to think about the painful things ever again.

“ _What about Ginevra… poor Ginny Weasley. Your precious headmaster refused to tell you what he knew… the secrets that he kept. So poor Ginny Weasley almost died and you were there once more, saving the day. You had to face the basilisk all alone. You were forced to fight my younger self… killing him._ ”

Harry felt his heart tighten.

“ _You poor thing. Children should never be put in a position where the only acceptable answer is murder. Again and again, have you ever wondered why it is only you that has to hurt this wayYou’re so very tired Harry… but you see… I’ve only just begun._ ”

* * *

A memory. The kind old woman with cats that he ran too when he was able to get out of the house. She was a muggle who always gave him cookies.

“ _Mrs Figgs, do you remember her. She’s a squib. She could’ve done something to protect you. She reports to Dumbledore but you see, she didn’t care even though she could see all the bruises on your skin and how skinny and tiny you looked. She only cared to tell your headmaster that you were alive.”_

And then there were the signs. The tapestries, the books… how she almost always knew when he’d be coming. So kind to him, offering snacks and patting his head, but she turned a blind eye on the the bruises, the bandages.

* * *

A flash of the many faces… the muggles who refused to see anything that was wrong. The forced smiles he gave to the teachers. His bully of a cousin.

“ _Harry, it must have been painful. You should have hurt them_ so they couldn’t hurt you again…”

“So I won’t hurt again. _”_

_Harry wrapped his figurative arms around himself and felt cold._

_Red eyes gleamed and he saw a row of pointy teeth smiling. Harry felt scared._

_“The adults knew that there was something wrong. All the signs were there. But who thought to care for their savior? Who cares for you? No one Harry. They just pretended. They didn’t want to see you when you were desperately… desperately crying for help.”_

“No… Stop… you’re lying.”

* * *

“ _Parseltongue? That’s a dark skill Harry. Why didn’t you ever tell us you can speak to snakes.”_

_“Maybe he’s the Slytherin Heir.”_

_“He asked the snake to attack the poor kid.”_

_“Dark.”_

_“Despicable.”_

* * *

_Harry never felt so alone in his life. That was when he saw Tom Riddle again. Smiling._

_“It must have been hard. Harry. Don’t you just want to rest?”_

_Harry shook his head._

_A frown marred Tom’s face._

_“Why?”_

_“_ Maybe there’s a reason why they wouldn’t help me… Maybe because I’m strong and they think it’s okay…”

* * *

He just wanted to protect himself. That’s why he used the magic. He knew it was just there… he denied its existence because his relatives told him it didn’t exist. He was a freak to believe it.

Sometimes he just wanted to run away.

His magic was his only companion anyway.

He was glad to have it.

“ _They could have told you the truth but they didn’t. You were a freak in their eyes, an eyesore. Do you want to know who put you in their care, Harry?”_

“No… No I don’t. What’s the point of knowing?”

Harry tried to block his ears but he heard the name.

* * *

Harry tried to deny the dark words.

_“Albus Dumbledore never cared for you. He only pretended. He only cares for the greater good.”_

Harry felt it, the hands holding him down.

“My parents… Why did you kill them…? Tom? Why did you try to kill me?”

“ _There was a prophecy… that a child would be born to those that have thrice defied me. Born as the seventh month dies. Dumbledore didn’t tell you… but he was the one who hid your parents. He hid you from me and I was foolish enough to believe it that I thought to pursue you right away. Little one. I was fighting for my own convictions. I have laid the foundations of a revolution to remake our festering magical community… I was only afraid that a mere child will topple all that work. I wanted assurance that it would not happen. I had to kill you.”_

Harry pushed the being away. Upset… upset at all the secrets being told to him.

_“I would never lie to you, Harry… there is no reason to. I have no reason to.”_

Harry felt like he was too tired. All he ever knew was getting skewed… and it all made sense in some twisted way.

_“If the headmaster knew, he should have secured you. He should have taken you to a safer place, away from your parents. He knew that selfishly placing you with your family would endanger them. Albus knew I was after you, he could have prevented their deaths.”_

Harry felt a hand brushing his face but all he could see was hazy shadows… and flashing red. He didn’t feel safe at all. He wanted to stop listening but even as he motioned to block his ears, he heard the voice.

_“When they died, you could have been given to any pureblood relative. Even dark families, regardless of their loyalty would keep you safe. They could have adopted you and given you a real family. You would have been loved. If he wanted to protect you, he would have raised you in Hogwarts… Trained you to face me because he knew I would be coming for you… do you know why he didn’t Harry?”_

“Why… Why Tom?”

Tom Riddle smiled at this.

“ _Because you belong to me. A part of my soul resides in you. For me to die, you must die as well. Albus was just waiting, and hoping that your death would be easier if you were weak, ordinary, and impressionable. Have you ever wondered why it was Hagrid, a man who is loyal to Albus – who told you the truth about magic? He manipulated you all his life so that you can trust him, and he told you of a world the way he sees it in his eyes but there is always another side.”_

Harry felt like someone twisted a knife in his chest. He realized it then, all the time he spent on rescuing people. The dangers in the castle. If the castle was safe for kids, then why did he keep on getting hurt… all the time.

“ _… I trusted him_.”

He felt lips kissing his forehead and he didn’t fight it.

“ _Do you think... it was wrong to trust my friends too?_ ”

Harry asked, his voice already sounding broken.

“ _Your precious Ron and Hermione… they are too young to ever understand this… us. I am pleased that they cared for you and gave you the love you craved for…”_

An arm began wrapping around him, like a snake – it was tight and secure.

“ _… but how… how do you expect to come back to them little one? Will they look at you the same way when they know… when they find out the truth?”_

Harry began crying then. Hiccupping.

 “ _They’ll understand… th-they… H-hermione… they… wont l-leave… me.”_

Harry bit his fists against the shadow and all of a sudden, he couldn’t move, and a gentle hand began wiping the tears.

“ _Are you sure?”_

A flash of Ron’s retreating back and Hermione’s accusing stare was all he saw. The tears wouldn’t stop.

He collapsed on the floor and as he sobbed, he felt hands running through his hair. The darkness… colder… colder but more inviting.

“ _You don’t even trust them to understand why your relatives hate you. You don’t trust them to help you because you know they can’t. Harry… little one… they will hate you for having a part of me in you._ ”

Harry shook his head.

“No… No… don’t say that.”

Harry felt a hand holding his, and opening his clenched fists.

“Please… don’t say that.”

Harry tried to stand up but stumbled. The shadows wrapped itself around him, breaking his fall, until he was standing up, and he would’ve collapsed if it wasn’t for the shadows. He just wanted to fall down and disappear. He saw the shadows morph into Tom Riddle. Perfect, chiseled. Warm. Encasing him in a warm embrace. Harry just cried.

Tom was brushing his back softly. Treating him as if he was precious.

“ _Shhh.”_

And Harry just gave felt so sad, and confused.. “Why… why now. Why just tell me now? Why didn’t you tell me before?... Why didn’t you take me then…? Why don’t you just kill me… I hate you. I HATE you…”

Harry could feel like he could put all the blame on him. On Tom. He wanted to blame Tom but a part of him knew that it wasn’t really Tom’s fault. It was just a mere circumstance… He said… the war… but it hurt… the pain hurt so much. Harry just wanted to go somewhere never to be found again.

He felt the embrace go tighter… possessive. _“I hadn’t known… I would have if I was stronger but having you so close that we are practically one… makes it quite easy to discern._ ”

“ _I’ll protect you. Let me protect you… I’ll love you. Sleep and let me have my way… and I promise it will stop hurting. You’ll be happy. With me. Let me in. Be mine, Harry._ ”

Harry felt like he was drowning. A horrible wrongness. He should fight this… he should fight. It was getting harder to think but Tom was so warm… so warm and safe and everything hurt and everywhere else was cold.

Harry was too hysterical and feeling too betrayed then he felt lips touch his. All fight seemed to have left him as alien warmth filled him to the brim.

“ _Give in, Harry.”_

“Okay.”

* * *

Harry Potter rose from the circle of symbols made with blood. Eyes eerily muddy until it bled into red. A boyish laugh that was utterly gleeful was heard.

“Master, is it a success?”

The Dark Lord smiled wearing the face of a child with a lightning bolt scar.

“Have you ever doubted me, Wormtail? This body will do. It will not take long to finish what I’ve started. Your arm.”

As the followers of the Dark Lord began to gather, Voldemort felt victory. The first of the many.

Inside his mind, Harry Potter remained asleep, never to wake unless he wished it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts~


End file.
